Hushed
by way2cool4uXX
Summary: He briefly wonders why she doesn't just jinx him, because she's a witch for Merlin's sake. But somehow she never does, and that gives him a glimmer of hope; as messed up as they are, she still doesn't want to hurt him.


A/N: So here it is! My first ever Dramione and my first ever smut fic :D I got an anonymous request asking for some Dramione smut, and I thought why not? Don't be too harsh, I'm still learning!

Yes, this is smut. That's your warning now! Don't like, please don't read...Tinkernat, that includes you ;)

This stuff is unbeta'ed, as my ever faithful beta doesn't beta smut :) I'm still looking for a smutty beta who can put up with me! Without further ado, here goes nothing ^_^

* * *

_"On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised"_

~~ Love The Way You Lie ~~

* * *

He's always silent when she's upset and accusing him, because they both know how their arguments end. He doesn't say anything when she shakes and cries and screams at him because he's done her wrong again. He doesn't say anything when she offends him and his name, no, he doesn't even say a word when she grabs some expensive china plates and violently throws them at him.

He briefly wonders why she doesn't just jinx him, because she's a fucking _witch_ for Merlin's sake. But somehow she never does, and that gives him a glimmer of hope; as messed up as they are, she still doesn't want to hurt him, not really.

When she pauses for breath he pulls her to him and kisses her neck, murmuring a soft _I'm_ _sorry_.

"I don't want your apologies," she's not yelling anymore and he takes that as a good sign; but she's still crying, and he doesn't want her to ever cry.

Not because of him.

So he makes her forget his mistakes by doing exactly the same thing that got him in this mess in the first place. He interrupts her tirade with his mouth, and kisses her until she's so lost in him that she just doesn't care anymore.

"Draco..." He's not sure whether it's a plea or just an unintentional gasp of his name, but he pushes her against the cupboard door anyway and tears at her top. The buttons scatter on the marble floor; neither of them pay any attention.

Her white cotton bra follows suit, discarded carelessly on the floor somewhere. She hadn't dressed up, she didn't think they'd end up like this, but she's too far gone to bother.

He softly caresses her breasts, and she mewls when his fingers brush over the sensitive dusky tips. Heat pools between her legs as he pinches and licks his way down her stomach, all the way to the hem of her skirt. He bunches it around her waist, too impatient to take it off; too concerned, too scared that if he slows down even a little she will come to her senses. But she doesn't, letting out a long moan at his probing fingers instead, head lolling back against the door.

"Draco!" He loves the way his name rolls off her tongue, so sensual and frantic, and who is he to deny her? Confidently he presses one finger against her, and rubs it in leisurely circles until she's arching and breathily whispering his name over and over like a mantra.

Her release is sudden and overwhelming, and she lets out a shrill scream at the intensity; and still he does not relent, bringing her to another high within seconds. She writhes against him, burying her head in the crook of his neck, and breathes heavily.

After a while, when she desperately cries his name out again, he can't hold himself back.

She is more than ready for him, and he fills her with one smooth thrust, relishing in the moans and gasps that escape her plump lips, swollen from his kisses. She grips his shoulders and her nails leave angry red marks; he hisses and hitches her legs around his hips in return.

"Please," he knows exactly what it takes to bring her to the edge, and he makes her teeter there until she's begging him.

"Please what?" It's the first time he's spoken to her the entire evening, and the words are said through gritted teeth as he continues to move in and out of her.

"I..." she finds herself unable to form words, and a feeling of pride wells up in him; he is the only one to make her feel this way. The thought adds fuel to the already raging inferno, and he increases his pace.

_"Draco_!_"_ He feels her shatter, clenching around him rapidly, and then he's falling into oblivion himself; his head falls forward as he shudders, easing himself out of her slowly. She untangles her legs from his body and strokes his face tenderly with her thumbs, leaning her forehead against his.

"I love you," it's a whisper, a promise, but even as she looks into his eyes he cannot bring himself to say it back.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Yolo, I went there :P nothing belongs to me, obviously :) if you enjoyed please favourite or drop a review! xx


End file.
